


Clocks

by VitulaAmore



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Creepypasta, Gen, John Watson - Freeform, Not season 4 compatible, Reichenbach Fall, Reichenfeels, S3, Season 3, Sherlock - Freeform, The Fall - Freeform, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitulaAmore/pseuds/VitulaAmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken off an idea from tumblr (OP: UnknownDildoFairies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clocks

Sherlock's clock had been stuck at midnight for three years.Three years and yet John checked it every day. He knew it would be impossible for Sherlock to come back. He was dead.  
And so it went for three years.  
One night, he came home late. He had overslept and rushed in to work,only to be slammed until well past dark. As usual he glanced at the clock as he came in. The hand was still at midnight. John sighed and slumped into the kitchen. Of course. He should have none. You can't just magically be alive. John froze as something stirred in the dark of the living room. "Hello John."  
As his head hit the floor, the last thing John heard was the soft ticking of a clock.


End file.
